For Dreamsake
by hikari90
Summary: Harry’s having dreams of the past. What is he to make of them? What happens when he’s force to be alone with Draco in detention? Will tension turn into passion? SLASH HPDM, SSJP, SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **For Dreamsake**

**Summary:** Harry's having dreams of the past. What is he to make of them? What happens when he's force to be alone with Draco in detention? Will tension turn into passion?

**Words:** 1,796

**Year:** **5th year and goes into 6th. **

**Characters:** Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Severus/James, Neville, Blaise, Ron, Hermione

_Harry's Dreams: italics_

**Chapter One**

_James Potter looked across the room. He saw yet again Snape staring._

"_James, did you know…" Sirius began to say._

"_I know, I know that Snape is staring." James whispered._

"_Are you going to do something about it?" He laughed. "Slughorn's not paying attention." _

"_I'll get him later." James said getting back to the potion he was currently working on. He saw Lily out of the corner of his eye, he smiled._

"_Moony? You okay?" Sirius said watching Remus twitch slightly._

_Remus dropped his head down. "It's a full moon tonight." He said dropping his voice to a whisper._

"_That's right. Can we all go out tonight? Padfoot? Wormtail?" James asked looking at his friends._

"_I can't." Wheezed Wormtail._

"_Why not Peter?" Sirius asked getting up in his face._

"_Actually, I'd like to be alone." Remus said quietly._

"_What?! Why?!" Sirius said practically shouting._

"_Just cause." He said. _

"_Okay class, no homework tonight. See you tomorrow.' Slughorn said to his class. Remus casts a cleaning spell and practically ran out of the class._

"_What's up with him?" James asked Sirius._

"_I don't know." Sirius said with a worried look on his face._

_Sirius picked up his stuff and ran after Remus, leaving James with all the cleaning._

_Peter had left a second later. Every one in the class had left, even Slughorn. Well, except Severus Snape._

"_You know.' Severus said putting up his ingredients by hand. 'He's in love with him."_

"_Who's in love with whom?" James asked confused._

"_Sirius is love with Remus."_

"_WHAT?"_

'Whoa that was weird.' Harry thought as he woke up. He'd never had dreams about his father before. It just…it didn't seem like a dream.

"Harry, you okay." Ron asked from his bed.

Harry looked at the time, it was only 5 o'clock. "I'm fine."

"Well, go to sleep. We still have three hours until potions."

"Yeah." Harry turned over and tried to fall asleep, even though he didn't want to fall asleep.

Harry fought but still lost the battle, he quickly returned to his dreams.

"_What do you mean by Sirius is in love with Remus?" James asked getting up in Severus's face._

"_It means what I said. God, they're your best friends and you can't even tell. That's not good James." Severus grinned._

"_Stop! I don't believe you." James yelled._

"_Potter. Look outside the window." Severus said pointing toward the window to the far left to him._

_James walked over to the window and looked outside. He was looking at the fountain. Sitting on the fountain was Sirius and Remus. You could see the tears in Remus's eyes. Sirius was rubbing his back._

_James eyes widened as he saw Sirius take his left hand and turned Remus's face towards himself. Remus looked up at Sirius his eyes widened too. Sirius leaned in towards Remus slowly, then finally pressed his lips against the smaller boys. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and kissed him back._

_James averted his eyes away from the scene._

_"I can't believe it." James whispered_

_"Believe it. I've seen it coming for 5 years now."_

_"What do I do?"_

_"Let them be. They love each other." Severus said grabbing his bag._

_James took a glance outside again. The two teen were no longer kissing but were holding hands. He looked away, looking a bit saddened._

_Severus smiled at him, "Don't worry you'll find love."_

_James glared at him, "I already have." James stormed off._

"Harry! Wake up!" Ron shouted from aside Harry's bed.

Harry sat up groaning, searching for his glasses. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 8 o'clock." Ron said handing him his glasses.

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Harry asked frustrated, putting on his glasses.

"I tried. You keep tossing and turning but wouldn't wake up."

"Oh." That was all Harry could say.

Harry and Ron ran to Potions class, ten minutes after class started.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems like the two of you being late has become of habit. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snarled.

Harry and Ron groaned taking their seats. Malfoy and his goons laughed at them. Harry gave them an evil look.

"Well, since Weasley and Potter have decided to enjoy us. Today we are working in pairs. Your assignment is on the board and the ingredients are in the cabinet, as per usual. _I_ will choose your pairs."

The class groaned. When Snape glared at the class, everyone shut up. "Weasley and Granger. Zabini and Longbottom. Malfoy and Potter."

Harry groaned and moved his stuff next to Malfoy. He knew it was coming. He was always paired with Malfoy. When Snape finished calling out the pairs Potter looked at the board.

'Why would I be having dreams about my dad and his friends?' Harry thought as he chopped up some bezoars stones.

"Watch what your doing Potter." Malfoy growled.

"Huh?" Harry looked up at Malfoy, who was staring at his hands. Harry looked down and realised that he had cut his finger on the knife. He lifted it to his mouth and sucked it trying to stop the bleeding.

"You okay?" Malfoy asked, real concern on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry said with the finger still in his mouth.

Malfoy gave him a look before he went to chopping his herbs.

Harry took his finger out of his mouth to check it. It was just a tiny cut. Nothing serious.

"Harry." Ron said turning around from their table. "Did we have homework in Umbridge's class?"

Harry thought a moment and winced. "Yeah."

Malfoy laughed from beside Harry.

"What?"

"Oh come on. You know you're getting a detention." Malfoy laughed again.

"Just like every class." Harry grunted. 'Maybe I should write Sirius about the dreams.' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry! Give me that knife." Hermione shouted.

"Huh?" Harry said. Looking at his hands again. He'd cut himself again. This time it was his palm.

"Here." Malfoy handed him a handkerchief.

Harry handed Hermione the knife.

"Harry you should really go to the infirmary." Hermione said placing a hand on his forehead. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm tired." Harry admitted.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Snape grunted from his desk.

"Can I take Harry to the infirmary?" She asked.

"Is he sick?" Snape asked looking at Harry. Harry waved his bandaged hand that was still bleeding. "Malfoy take your partner to Madam Pomfrey."

Malfoy groaned, "Whatever."

Harry followed him out of the class into the empty hallways.

Malfoy turned around and faced him. He dropped his annoyed look. "What's up?"

"Don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Malfoy asked.

Harry gave him a weird, "If I knew any better I'd say something's wrong with you."

Malfoy gave him a dirty look and walked off towards the infirmary, "Come on Potter." He said not looking behind his shoulder.

Harry reluctantly followed.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the boys as they entered the infirmary, "Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?"

"Harry's sick." Malfoy said.

"No. I'm not. I just need a healing potion and some sleep." Harry said scowling at Malfoy.

"I'll be the judge of that.' Madam Pomfrey said dragging Harry over to a bed. 'Mr. Malfoy, you can go."

Malfoy nodded and practically ran away.

"So, what's up?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I'm just tired.' Harry said unwrapping the bandage. 'And I seemed to have cut myself."

"Okay, I can heal that." Madam Pomfrey grabbed a bottle of healing potion. She poured it in a glass for Harry.

Harry took it and thanked her, getting up to leave.

"Stay here. Take a nap on one of the beds." She said. "I tell you teachers where you are."

Before Harry could say anything she left the room.

Harry body gave in to the fact that he was in a comfortable bed. He slipped back into dream world.

(a/n:: warning: upcoming dream scene is a SEX scene. If you are underage beware.)

_Remus looked at his best friend. Who happened to have just kissed him. He looked at Sirius. He guessed he shouldn't have kissed him back. He could see the lust in his eyes._

_'Oh no. What have I got myself into?' Remus thought as Sirius stood up and held out his hand. Remus placed his hand in Sirius' and stood up too. Remus's cold hand felt swallowed by the bigger warm one. He smiled up at the taller teen._

_"Remus, I love you." Sirius said looking into Remus's gold eyes._

_Remus's heart melted. He'd never had anyone say that before. Did he love Sirius? _

_Sirius's bright blue eyes looked up at Remus in adoration. His heart melted even more. _

_"Oh, Sirius." Remus took his hand out of Sirius's and wrapped his arms around him._

_"You love me?" Sirius asked, his eyes watering._

_"I do." Remus said grinning like mad._

_"Remus. Come with me." Sirius said kissing his neck. Remus groaned at the touch in pleasure. _

_"Where?" Remus asked._

_"Shrieking Shack." Sirius said looking at Remus's eyes again._

_"Let's go."_

_Sirius grinned and took the smaller teens hand again. They practically ran to the Shrieking Shack._

_Upon entering the Shack Remus turned around and faced Sirius._

_"What time is it?" He asked._

_Sirius looked outside. The sun was at its highest. "It's lunch time."_

_"Okay." Remus taking off his cloak. He wore a pair of brown trousers and black shirt underneath._

_"Remus, come here." Sirius said from the far side of the room. Remus looked up at him and walked over towards him. Sirius grabbed him into a hug, kissing him. Remus stepped on his tip toes kissing the older boy back. Remus felt his tongue pry his mouth open. He met his tongue with his own, exploring his mouth. _

_Sirius took of his own cloak mid-kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Remus. He kissed him deeply. Sirius ran a hand up his back. Remus jumped as the warm hand continued to rub against his cold skin._

_Sirius started to take off his shirt when he paused a moment looking at Remus. Remus nodded panting. He took off Remus's shirt revealing the pale skin beneath. Sirius ran a hand over the slight muscles of his chest. Remus closed his eyes in pleasure._

_He felt Sirius move and start to kiss his chest. Remus felt his pants tighten around his groin. _

_Sirius grinned as he moved a hand towards the button on Remus's pants._

_"Oh." Remus moaned as Sirius undid his pants. Sirius unzipped the zipper and stuck a warm hand down Remus's pants. Remus gasped loudly as Sirius grabbed a hold of his straining member._

_Sirius gentle stroked him, playing with the tip. Remus moaned into Sirius shoulder._

_"Hmm. You like this." Sirius growled._

_All Remus could do was nod. Sirius pulled his hand out of Remus's pants, gaining a groan in protest. Sirius grinned and kissed the smaller boy, pressing him onto the ground. _

_When Remus was lying on his back staring up at Sirius, Sirius pulled down his pants and boxers in one full sweep. He groaned at the sudden coldness around his now hot body. _

_Sirius kissed him once more then slowly bent down at kissed Remus's chest. He went for one of his nipples tugging gently with his teeth. Using his hand to play with the other. _

_Remus groaned when Sirius bit his nipple and then left it moving downward again. Sirius kissed his scars that he had gained over the years as being a werewolf. His kissed down his navel and then reached what he was waiting for._

_Remus jumped as he felt Sirius gently kissed the side of his hard cock. Pre-cum spilling down the sides. Sirius moved on to the other side, kissing and licking gently. He finally took the straining member in mouth, taking it whole. Remus's hip shot up, pressing further into Sirius's mouth. Sirius moved his mouth up and down, licking and sucking. _

_Remus couldn't take it anymore. He moaned loudly in pleasure coming into Sirius's mouth._

_Sirius smiled as he tasted the salty liquid. He gave Remus one last lick before his took him out of his mouth. He swallowed and came back up to Remus kissing him on the neck. _

_Remus was breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius looked up to see the lust in Remus's eyes._

_"You've done this before." Remus gasped._

_"Once or twice." Sirius admitted._

_Remus recovered fully from the excitement and looked up at Sirius. "More."_

_Sirius grinned as the smaller one tried to take off his shirt. He got up and pulled off his own clothes, he laid back down up top of Remus. _

_Remus became hard again when Sirius rubbed his erection against Remus. He groaned when he grinded his cock against Sirius's. _

_Sirius leaned in to kiss him then pulled away going back down on him_

_He got up and used a lubricant charm on his fingers. He took Remus's legs and places them on his shoulders before slowly pressing one finger into his pucker._

_Remus gasped at the slight pain. Sirius gave him a minute to adjust then moved his finger slowly in and out. When he thought the smaller boy was ready he inserted another finger. Remus moaned in pleasure and moved his body so he engulfed the fingers in more. _

_Sirius grinned and inserted one last finger, twisting his fingers around and around stretching Remus. He pushed further and hit his prostate. Remus jumped in pleasure almost cumming._

_"Oh. Sirius, fuck me." Remus begged._

_Sirius removed his finger and casted the lubricant charm on his cock. Slowly his pressed his erection against Remus. Remus couldn't take it anymore, he pressed Sirius into him. Gasping at the pleasure. _

_Sirius pressed into him further before pulling out and thrusting again. Remus's breathing matched the rhythm that they were going. _

_Sirius grabbed a hold of Remus's cock rubbing him at the speed._

_Both boys came at the same time. Sirius filled Remus with his cum. Pleased Sirius collapsed against Remus._

_Remus grinned running his hand through Sirius's black hair._

Harry woke up with in a start, sweating like crazy. 'Why would I dream that?' He thought trying to remove the dream from his mind.

Harry woke up with in a start, sweating like crazy. 'Why would I dream that?' He thought trying to remove the dream from his mind.

"You okay?" Asked someone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **For Dreamsake**

**Summary:** Harry's having dreams of the past. What is he to make of them? What happens when he's force to be alone with Draco in detention? Will tension turn into passion?

**Words:** 1,506

**Year:** **5th year and goes into 6th. **

**Characters:** Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Severus/James, Neville, Blaise, Ron, Hermione

_Harry's Dreams: italics_

_Previously:_

_Harry woke up with in a start, sweating like crazy. 'Why would I dream that?' He thought trying to remove the dream from his mind. _

_"You okay?" Asked someone in the room._

**Chapter Two**

"You okay?" Asked someone in the room. All Harry could make out was a blurred figure moving towards him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked searching for his glasses.

"God, can't you tell. Jeeze for being the 'Chosen One' you sure are dim." The voice snarled.

"Malfoy." Harry grunted as he put on his glasses. The blonde boy was practically sitting on the edge of his bed. He was in his pyjamas, a light silvery blue.

"Bloody hell. What time is it?" Harry asked noticing how dark it was.

"It's almost one in the morning." Malfoy said his gaze softening.

"I was only supposed to be taking a nap." He said sitting up.

"You must have been tired."

"Yeah. But…" Harry shuddered at the thought of his dream. There was no way he was going back to sleep. Not after that dream, that was just creepy. There is no way that his godfather and old teacher would do _that._

"You okay?' Malfoy asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts. 'You were thrashing about in you sleep."

"That's normal for me." Harry said looking at the taller boy strangely. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Why do you ask that?" Malfoy said in a low voice.

"You're acting _nice. _It's giving me the creeps."

"You know maybe I just wanted to know you were okay for the next time we duel." Malfoy practically yelled. "That way it'll be an even fight."

"Uh huh. You can leave now. You can see that I am fine." Harry said waving good-bye.

Malfoy gave him an evil look before leaving the room.

'I'm never going to sleep ever again.' Harry thought. He groaned and lifted his wand. "_Accio '_Quidditch through the Ages'."

His book that he had gotten many Christmas's ago few into his hands.

Despite Madam Pomfrey's feeling that he should stay in bed, Harry went to his first class.

In the hallway outside Harry, who was extremely grumpy of lack of sleep, ran into something hard.

"Watch it." The something hard grunted.

Harry smiled when he realised who it was. "Well. Well. Well. _Malfoy_."

"Potter." Malfoy said practically spitting.

"As you see, I'm well now. Maybe we can have at that duel now." Harry said smirking.

"Potter, have you looked in a mirror?" Malfoy said looking at the shorter boy.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked horrid."

"Ah well. Can we duel? I feel like hurting someone." Harry laughed.

"Fine. But, the only thing you'll be hurting is yourself." Malfoy said dropping his books and taking out his wand.

Harry already had his wand at the ready. "_Exsp…"_

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Yelled a very loud and shrilly voice.

"Uh no." Crabbe and Goyle said behind the fighting pair. The two of them ran out of sight.

'Shit. Shit. Shit.' Harry thought.

"What in the blazes do you two think you're doing?" Professor Umbridge asked.

"What does it look like? We're duelling?" Harry grinned.

Malfoy gave him a 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing-look'.

"Hmm. I think the two of you deserve a full week of detention. TOGETHER." Umbridge said glaring at the two.

"You're kidding right?" Malfoy yelled.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid I am not." She pointed at both of them. "I'll see you both in my office after dinner." Her and her short legs stormed away.

"See what you did!" Malfoy said getting in Harry's face.

Harry laughed, "Serves you right."

"Argh." Malfoy stormed away also.

"Harry what's wrong with you?" Hermione asked coming around the corner.

"What? He needs a good dose of Umbridge's detentions." Harry laughed again.

"Fine. Whatever."

After dinner Harry arrived in Professor Umbridge's office. Draco was already there and Umbridge was at her desk.

"Today, I won't have the pleasure of sitting on your detentions." She grinned. "Harry, you know what to do. I want you to write 'I will not duel in the hallways.' Write it at least 20 times. That should be enough. When you are done just sit here until it is time for bed. At that time the door will unlock and let you out."

"Wait, unlock?" Harry asked

"Yes, see I'm not coming back. By me magically locking the door I know you're in here doing you detention." She grinned. "Make sure you learn your lesson." With that she left the room, shutting the door. The heard a few clicks before the door became surrounded by a blue aura.

"Well. Writing lines, that seems easy." Malfoy laughed.

Harry gave him a heartless laugh, "Just wait and see."

He picked up the magic quill and wrote on the parchment before him 'I will not duel in the hallways.'

"Why is the ink red?" Malfoy asked looking at the paper.

Harry was trying not to wince in pain. Malfoy finally looked at his hand, he gasped.

"What the hell?" Malfoy asked.

"Don't worry. It gets numb after the first fifty times." Harry smiled.

"Harry, this is horrid. You shouldn't be doing this." Malfoy said.

"Since when am I Harry?" Harry growled, he shook it off. "You have to do it too. If she sees that it's not scabbed over tomorrow you'll have to do it anyway, might as well get it over with now. Don't worry, 20 times is nothing. It'll be done quickly."

Malfoy was practically in tears, but he did it anyway.

"You okay?" Harry asked about 20 minutes later.

"Yeah, sure." Malfoy said staring at the wounds on his hand. "Harry. How many times have you had to do this?"

"How many times have I been in detention?" Harry grinned.

"Oh." Malfoy mouthed. "Harry, what's going on with you?"

"Why are you calling me Harry?"

"Answer my question first." Malfoy snarled.

"Nothing. I've been having trouble sleeping."

"I noticed. I came in the infirmary to check up on you and you were thrashing about, it was like you were trying to wake up. Nightmare?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Malfoy asked.

"You can say that. Now, why have you been calling me Harry?"

"I guess I've been worried about you."

Harry snorted, "I wouldn't worry so much. I can take care of myself."

"Is this how you really are? Do you act like this around mudblood and the weasel?" Malfoy asked hatefully.

"Don't call them that!"

"Fine, is this how you act around Granger and Weasley?"

"No." Harry said quietly.

"Is there a reason that you are, especially to me today?" Malfoy said getting up from his chair and walking to the window.

"No." Harry said slamming a fist into the table.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong so I won't feel like I'm stepping over a thin line. I feel like if I say the wrong thing you are going to lash out on me." Malfoy said facing him again.

"Fine. Sit." Harry said pointing to his chair. Malfoy obeyed.

"Okay. Tell me."

"I've been having these dreams…"

"About what?" Malfoy asked leaning towards Harry.

"I'm not in the dreams. I'm just an observer.' Harry said pausing. 'See, the first dream I had was of Snape telling my father that Sirius was in love with Remus. The second dream I had James saw Remus and Sirius kissing. In the third…"

"What happened in the third dream?" Malfoy asked listening intently.

"I saw Remus and Sirius having sex." Harry said quietly.

"Holy …" Malfoy yelled. "Was it oral or intercourse?"

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled in surprise.

"Oh come on. I'm gay. Everyone knows that. So, what was it?"

"I'm still having trouble figuring out why I had that dream." Harry said giving Malfoy a look.

"Please?"

"Both." Harry winced.

"Oh. Explain." Malfoy said leaning in closer.

"Malfoy, shut up!" Harry said laughing. "I'm going to try to forget it now."

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody. It is a little weird though."

"Yeah, the fact that I'm having dreams about my godfather and a former professor is just…"

"Creepy?"

"Yeah." Harry stared at the now smiling boy, he couldn't help but grin. "No telling anyone this. Okay?"

"You have my word." Malfoy said holding up his hands to show that he wasn't crossing any fingers.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Just as Malfoy spoke these words the door popped open.

"Well. See you tomorrow in here." Harry said standing up.

"Good-bye Potter." Malfoy snarled practically spitting at his name.

'Finally, something that was normal to him.' Harry thought grinning. "Bye ferret."

**A/N:: will Malfoy tell his dirty secret? Will Harry ever figure out why he's having these dreams? Plz review for me to post up the next chappie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **For Dreamsake**

**Summary:** Harry's having dreams of the past. What is he to make of them? What happens when he's force to be alone with Draco in detention? Will tension turn into passion?

**Words:** 1,506

**Year:** **5th year and goes into 6th. **

**Characters:** Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Severus/James, Neville, Blaise, Ron, Hermione

_Harry's Dreams: italics_

_Previously::_

"_No telling anyone this. Okay?"_

_"You have my word." Malfoy said holding up his hands to show that he wasn't crossing any fingers._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem." Just as Malfoy spoke these words the door popped open. _

_"Well. See you tomorrow in here." Harry said standing up._

_"Good-bye Potter." Malfoy snarled practically spitting at his name. _

_'Finally, something that was normal to him.' Harry thought grinning. "Bye ferret."_

**Chapter Three**

'Why did I tell him that?' Harry thought on his way to his back to the Gryffindor dorms. 'I'm such an idiot.' He thought punching at one of the walls.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" The portrait aside of his first yelled.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

Harry made it to the 7th floor, furious that he had told Malfoy about his dreams.

"Ah well." Harry said aloud. "It's over and done with."

"What's that my dear?" The Fat Lady asked questioningly.

"Nothing. _Caput Draconis_." Harry said using the password.

"Go ahead and go in my dear." She said opening the portrait.

Harry stepped into the common where his friends were sitting down on the love seat waiting for him.

"Hey." Harry said sitting down on the chair beside him.

"What's with you!? How could you get more detentions?" Hermione yelled, Ron pulled Hermione back from jumping on him.

"I'm sorry. I was a little grumpy." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"A LITTLE GRUMPY!" Hermione yelled.

Ron tried to stifle a laugh, "Hermione, calm down. I'm sure Harry has a reason to why he attacked Malfoy."

"Okay, fine. Harry, do tell why you attacked Malfoy?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"I was on edge. I was tired. It was either him, or the first person who got on my nerves." ((a/n:: I totally feel like that sometimes.))

"Okay." Hermione said giving him a look. "Harry, how much sleep do you get in a week?"

"Why?" Harry asked his eyebrows burrowing in confusion.

"Just answer me."

"Um.' Harry thought about it. 'I get about three hours a day, if I sleep."

"Harry, that's not healthy." Hermione cried.

"I know. It's not like I can help it."

"Okay, you're not going to class tomorrow. Ron and I will get your class work and homework." Hermione said. "I don't want you sneaking out of the dorm room either."

"Fine." Harry said knowing he couldn't fight with 'Mione.

"Good, either I or Ron will check up on you tomorrow. Now, go to bed."

"What?" Harry said getting up.

"Go. To. Bed." Hermione said sternly.

"Fine." He hugged her good night. "'Night."

Harry stomped up the steps. There was no way he was going to sleep. There was no way that he was going to dream again.

Harry laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Still. Not. Goin…' He thought slowly falling asleep. 'Damn.'

_Remus opened his eyes the next morning. 'Oh, no.' He thought realising that last night was a full moon._

_He and Sirius must have lost track of time. The only thing he remembered was falling asleep in Sirius's arms. He shot up from the floor and looked around. 'Oh merlin. Please say that I didn't kill him.' Remus cried._

_He felt something warm grab his waist. He looked down to see Sirius's big blue eyes staring at him smiling._

_"I thought I had killed you." Remus breathed out._

_"Why?" Sirius asked sitting up and nibbling on Remus's neck._

_"It was a full moon last night. Oh merlin. Did I do anything last night to hurt you?" Remus asked looking the naked boy over._

_"No. Trust me. I became Padfoot and we roamed around for awhile. You didn't do anything to hurt anybody." Sirius said hugging his lover._

_"Oh, that's good." Remus sighed in relief._

_"You okay?" Sirius asked the pale boy._

_Remus laid back down onto the floor, "I'm fine. Well, except my arse hurts."_

_"You'll be okay." Sirius said kissing his chest. "As much as I don't want to say this, we have to go to class. James will be pissed if we just don't show up."_

_"Yeah." Remus laughed. "Where are my clothes?"_

_"Over there." Sirius pointed over towards the window._

_Both boys got dressed and made it to Potions. On the walk back to the school, they had both agreed to keep there relationship secret. They didn't want anyone to hate them just because they loved each other. And maybe because they wanted to break it to James first._

_James saw both his friends run into the classroom rearranging their robes. He looked up to find Snape smirking at him. James rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile for his friends._

_"Hey, where've you two been?" James asked staring at Sirius._

_"Sorry. We were just working on a project." Sirius said trying not to grin._

_"Yeah." Remus agreed._

_"For what subject." James asked._

_"Ancient Runes." Both boys said in unison. It was obvious that both boys had planned this out._

_"Oh, okay." James said sceptically._

_"How are you all today?" Slughorn asked happily after everyone piled into the room. "Potter, how are your parents?"_

_"Fine, Professor Slughorn." James answered as Sirius sat beside him. Remus sat beside Peter._

_"That's good. Now, today we are working together. You may choose your pairs. I've written the ingredients on the board. You know what to do, don't worry this should be an easy 'E'." Slughorn smiled again._

_Instead of Sirius turning towards James and working with him, he got up and pushed Peter out of the seat next to Remus. James saw Remus blush slightly. 'Great. What am I supposed to do?' James thought slamming his head against the table and just leaving it there. 'I sure as bloody hell ain't working with Peter, that's for sure.'_

_"Um. Can I work with you?" A quiet voice asked beside of James's table._

_TBC_

A/N:: Well, I'm hoping this story is okay. I've sort of hit a rut with 'There For You.' Please review me if you do like it. Ask me questions too. I'm always willing to fix things.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

"_**How are you all today?" Slughorn asked happily after everyone piled into the room. "Potter, how are your parents?"**_

_**"Fine, Professor Slughorn." James answered as Sirius sat beside him. Remus sat beside Peter.**_

_**"That's good. Now, today we are working together. You may choose your pairs. I've written the ingredients on the board. You know what to do, don't worry this should be an easy 'E'." Slughorn smiled again.**_

_**Instead of Sirius turning towards James and working with him, he got up and pushed Peter out of the seat next to Remus. James saw Remus blush slightly. 'Great. What am I supposed to do?' James thought slamming his head against the table and just leaving it there. 'I sure as bloody hell ain't working with Peter, that's for sure.'**_

_**"Um. Can I work with you?" A quiet voice asked beside of James's table.**_

**Chapter Four::**

_"Um. Can I work with you?" A quiet voice asked beside of James's table. James looked up at who was asked him. He stared into dark, almost black eyes._

_"S__nape, why would you want to work with me?" James asked._

_"Because it's obvious that you have no one to work with and I'm not working with anyone." Severus shrugged._

_"Fine." James said realizing that he if he didn't work with Snape he'd have to work with Peter._

_"Thanks." Snape sat down beside him._

_For a few minutes both Snape and James were quiet. _

_"Lupin and Black look happy." Snape said quietly._

_"I've noticed." James frowned._

_"You're okay with it aren't you?" Snape asked._

_"I'm fine." James shrugged._

_"Do you think they'll ever tell you?" Snape said chopping up some wolfsbane._

_"I don't know. I suppose they will."_

_"Are you okay?" Snape asked._

_"I'm fine." James lied._

_Both of them finished their potion and turned it in. Slughorn was so impressed with how quickly and efficiently that work that he let the two teens leave early._

_"Potter, come with me." Snape said grabbing his arm slightly._

Harry woke up, looking at the time. 4:32 am. He sat up in his bed. To him it felt like the dreams were draining everything out of him. His could hear Ron snoring from beside of him.

He reached his hand out for his glasses, but didn't find them. _'Dammit Hermione.' _He thought growling. Harry got up from his bed, careful not to bump into anything, and searched for his invisibility cloak. When he felt it he picked it up and put it on.

He made his way out of the dorm room and into the common room where he found Hermione sleeping. He searched around for his glasses but had no luck.

"You're a sneaky little devil, aren't you." Harry whispered to himself.

He could have sworn he saw Hermione smirk in her sleep. Agitated he left the common room, through the hole in the wall where the portrait had swung out.

"Who's there?" The now very frightened Fat Lady cried as the portrait swung back shut.

Harry chuckled on his way to the Room of Requirements, maybe the room would be able to feel his distress and help him out a little.

Harry made his way up to the seventh floor. The door appeared in front of him, he reached out and turned the knob.

Sadly, he found a very dark room inside. The only thing he could really see was a comfy bed.

"Great. So, I should dream some more?" Harry growled out towards the room, taking off his cloak.

_Creek._ The sound of the door opened from behind him. The room changed into a very dark closet. He faintly saw something tall walk into the room.

"Who there?" Harry said quietly.

Whoever it was jumped and bumped into Harry. Harry grabbed whoever it was and steadied them.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Harry asked again searching for his wand, which wasn't on him. '_Hermione, I'm going to kill you.'_

"Huh?" A scared voice asked shaking.

_Boom._ The door behind whoever it was slammed shut. The frightened person accidentally fell forward, their lips touching Harry's.

For some reason, feeling the soft lips against his, Harry kissed the person.

The person beneath Harry's lips stopped shaking and sighed.

Harry brought his hands up to the surprisingly soft face in front of his. The person placed their hands on Harry's waist.

Harry pressed his tongue lightly against the person's lips. He was surprise when they opened their lips, letting Harry's tongue explore the contours of the person's mouth.

Harry moaned slightly at the taste of chocolate and almonds. The person pressed their tongue against Harry's kissing him back. Harry tilted his head deepening the kiss.

Suddenly the person that Harry was kissing pulled away. Harry's hands still pressed gently against their cheeks. Harry felt cold fingers push his hands away, and the person left the room.

The room changed around Harry again. The comfy bed came back. Harry frowned picking up the cloak. "I'd rather not sleep." Harry said to the room, leaving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled as Harry was getting dressed.

"Do you have to be in here?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Can't you see that the other boys are afraid to get dressed because you're in here?"

Hermione looked around to see Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ron staring at her. All of them still in their pyjamas. Harry was standing in front of Hermione boxers and all about ready to put on his dress pants and robe.

"They'll deal. Harry, how the bloody hell are you going to go to class if you don't have your glasses, or your wand?" Hermione cried as most of the boys grabbed their clothes and made a mad dash to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I knew you were the one who took them. And besides, I found my wand." Harry grinned showing her.

Hermione turned red, "Fine. But you still can't see. How on earth are you going to do you lessons today?"

Harry grinned and placed his wand between his eyes and whispered a spell. Everything became clearer.

"There. I can see now." Harry smiled.

"I don't believe you. There's no way."

Harry looked around the room, he saw a book laying on Seamus' bed all the way across the room. "Hmm. I didn't know that Seamus was into politics." He grinned.

Hermione walked over and picked up the book. "Fine Harry James Potter! But if you collapse in class today because of lack of sleep, don't call me for help. By the way Harry, you look like crap."

Harry watched as Hermione left the room. Ron's head peeked from the bathroom doorway, "Is she gone Harry?" He asked.

Harry laughed and nodded.

"She's right though." Ron said coming back into the dorm room. "You really should stay here today. You look horrid."

"I'll be fine Ron. Besides I have detention today." Harry shrugged. "I can't miss that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry made it to his classes, barely. He felt like a walking zombie. He was getting looks from everyone.

'_I bet Malfoy told.'_ He thought angrily as he sat down for lunch. He turned around to see that Malfoy wasn't at lunch, only his followers Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum were there.

Harry got up and stalked his way over there. Crabbe saw him coming and elbowed Goyle hard in the side.

Goyle gasped loudly and looked up noticing Harry leering over him. He stood up, Crabbe following behind him.

"Un." Goyle grunted.

"I'll take that as a hello." Harry laughed. "So, where's your master?" ((A/N:: warning, Harry's a little grumpy when he hasn't slept…if you couldn't tell))

"What are you talking about?" Goyle asked.

"Oh. Twiddle Dee actually speaks. Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked, feeling the glares of Hermione and Ron's eyes.

"I think he's in the library." Crabbe answered.

"Thanks." Harry walked off towards the library.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

Harry ignored her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry practically jogged to the library, regretting it as soon as he got there.

He found Malfoy with his nose in a book.

"Advanced Potions?" Harry said reading the cover. He sat down beside the blonde boy.

"I'm surprised you could actually read it." Malfoy said looking at Harry, noticing that he wasn't wearing glasses.

"I can see perfectly." Harry said grabbing the book.

"So, the glasses are just a joke?"

"No, Hermione stole them so I used a spell to fix my vision temporarily." He flipped through a few pages.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"You know skipping lunch is bad for you." Harry said handing the book back.

"Looks like you're doing the same, and I think it okay for me to miss lunch this once. You, on the other hand look like you're about to croak."

"Look, the reason I'm here is because…"

"I knew there was a reason, besides you being concerned for my health." Malfoy grinned.

"I'm here because I want to know you told anybody what I told you."

"You think I revealed your secret?" Malfoy laughed.

"Yes." Harry said truthfully.

Malfoy turned his head, "No. I haven't said anything."

"Hmm."

"Why'd you ask anyway?"

"I've been getting weird looks all day."

Malfoy laughed loudly, "Have you looked in a mirror?'

"No. I guess not. I sort ignored it this morning."

"Here." Malfoy looked in his bag and pulled out a mirror, he handed it to Harry.

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror. His bright emerald eyes were red. Dark blue bags under his eyes, his skin was practically translucent. He handed Malfoy the mirror back, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "Why are you carrying a mirror around?" Was the first thing Harry asked.

"Have you seen my hair?" Malfoy laughed. "Naw, I think this is Pansy's mirror. She told me to hold it one day."

Harry yawned, "Uh huh."

"Harry, mudbl…' Harry glared him, he quickly corrected himself. 'Granger was right, you should have stayed in your dorm and gotten some sleep. You could have gone to detention later on."

"Malfoy. I've told you." Harry said laying his head down on the table.

"I know, but still if you're dreaming you're still sleeping."

"Yeah sure." Harry mumbled into his arm.

"Wait, Harry, are you losing sleep over these dreams?" Malfoy asked in a concerned voice.

"I've got to go." Harry said getting up, almost losing his balance.

"Potter, if you're losing sleep you should really tell Dumbledore. Or a least Madam Pomfrey."

Harry started to walk off, "I don't think I'm going to go to Potions or Defence against the Dark Arts today. Tell Umbridge and Snape that I am sick. I'll see you at detention."

"Sleep well." Draco said quietly as Harry stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:: I'd like thank Vivaldi for allowing me to use her computer and internet to post this chapter...I made a tinsy-winsy, little mistake, I'll be back August, not September. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review! cries **

_Previously::_

"_Harry, mudbl…' Harry glared him, he quickly corrected himself. 'Granger was right, you should have stayed in your dorm and gotten some sleep. You could have gone to detention later on."_

_"Malfoy. I've told you." Harry said laying his head down on the table._

_"I know, but still if you're dreaming you're still sleeping."_

_"Yeah sure." Harry mumbled into his arm._

_"Wait, Harry, are you losing sleep over these dreams?" Malfoy asked in a concerned voice._

_"I've got to go." Harry said getting up, almost losing his balance._

_"Potter, if you're losing sleep you should really tell Dumbledore. Or a least Madam Pomfrey."_

_Harry started to walk off, "I don't think I'm going to go to Potions or Defence against the Dark Arts today. Tell Umbridge and Snape that I am sick. I'll see you at detention."_

_"Sleep well." Draco said quietly as Harry stormed off._

**Chapter Five.**

Harry barely made it to the Gryffindor Common. He started to feel faint. He slumped up the stairs to the dorm. Collapsing on the bed as he entered the room.

He automatically fell asleep.

_There was a knock on the portrait. Harry stood up from the couch that faced the fire that was blazing in front of him._

_He made his way over to the portrait, opening it. A very wet, blonde figure stood in front of him._

_Harry smiled, "I didn't know it was raining outside Malfoy."_

_Malfoy scowled combing his fingers through his blonde wet hair, "For your information I was attacked on the way up here."_

_Harry chuckled, "Let me guess, Peeves?"_

_"What other ghost do you know carries a bucket full of water?" Draco asked still standing outside of the common room._

_"True." Harry laughed noticing that Draco's pants were soaking wet._

_"Let me in already!" Draco tried to wring out his dark green shirt._

_Harry moved aside letting him in, still laughing at him. Draco grinned, turned around and hugged Harry._

_"Draco!" Harry shouted. Draco walked towards the couch. "No. Don't even think about sitting down."_

_"Then what can I do?" He asked._

_"All right, come on." _

_Draco followed Harry up the fifth year boy's dorm room stairwell. He opened the door._

_"Where is everyone?" Draco asked looking at the empty beds._

_"They're at dinner." Harry said, his back facing Draco. He was looking in his drawers for clothes for Draco to wear. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a black shirt._

_"I need…never mind I'll just go commando." Draco said taking the clothes that Harry was holding out for him._

_Harry started to turn around as Draco undressed, he stopped as he saw a glimpse of pale muscular skin. He saw as Draco begin taking off his pants and boxers. Blushing, Harry turned his head away._

_"Harry?" _

_Harry looked at the now fully clothed Draco. "Yeah?" He said raspy._

_"You okay?" _

_"I'm fine." Harry smiled as he walked over towards Draco, trying to pass him._

_Draco grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled Harry to him._

_Harry looked at Draco, confusion in his eyes._

_Draco leaned over and kissed him. Harry gasped lightly kissing him back, feeling Draco pulling him closer._

Harry turned over in his sleep waking up slightly.

_James looked at Snape as he followed him upstairs._

_"Where are we going?" He asked as they reached the seventh floor._

_James recognised the door that appeared in front of where Snape was standing._

_"How do you know about this room?" James asked as Snape opened the door to the Room of Requirements._

_James watched as Snape entered the room. He sighed and followed him. They both entered a dungeon like room with stone walls, a closet with closed doors, and a bookshelf full of books about potions._

_"What's this?" James asked._

_"Well, I noticed that you've been eyeing Lily for awhile. So, I've decided to help you get her to agree to go out with you." Snape said as a cauldron appeared in front of him._

_"I don't need your help." James said growling._

_"What has been Lily's answer every time you ask her out?" Snape asked walking towards the cabinet._

_"Okay, so I need some help. But how the hell can you help me?" James asked._

_"You suck at potions…"_

_"Jee, thanks for reminding me." James said rolling his eyes._

_"Let me finish." Snape opened the cabinet to reveal a closet full of stocked ingredients. "I'll be able to tutor you."_

_"Hmm. I guess that'll be okay." James said as another cauldron appeared._

_Snape spent four hours showing James how to make a few potions._

_"I can't believe I did it." James smiled at the __potion in front of him that he successfully made._

_"You did well." Snape smiled a crooked smile. He cleared the potion away from both cauldrons and picked up the vials that they had filled up._

_James reached to take some out of Snape's hands, "Let me help."_

_Snape pulled away slightly. Two vials fell out of his hands. Both boys leaned in to grab the vials. Their lips accidentally touch. ((a/n:: yeah right.)) Neither one of them new who had started the kiss, but they both ended up kissing each other. James felt his own tongue lightly touched against the smaller boy's. Snape sighed as James realised what they were doing. He pulled away and ran out of the room. _

Harry woke up shaking. Did he really just see his father kiss Snape?Had he really kissed Draco in the other dream?

"What's going on?" Harry said out loud.

"You okay?" A voice called from across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:: YAY! I finally got over that retched writers block. So, I have to finish this story before the end of this school year. Woo…hoo…I can do it! I already know the plot line that I want. Hopefully when I go off to college I can definitely be able to write more. But as of now all my stories on this account should be finished by June 12, 2008. Wish me luck! Heh. **

_Previously::_

"_I can't believe I did it." James smiled at the potion in front of him that he successfully made._

_"You did well." Snape smiled a crooked smile. He cleared the potion away from both cauldrons and picked up the vials that they had filled up._

_James reached to take some out of Snape's hands, "Let me help."_

_Snape pulled away slightly. Two vials fell out of his hands. Both boys leaned in to grab the vials. Their lips accidentally touch. ((a/n:: yeah right.)) Neither one of them new who had started the kiss, but they both ended up kissing each other. James felt his own tongue lightly touched against the smaller boy's. Snape sighed as James realised what they were doing. He pulled away and ran out of the room. _

_Harry woke up shaking. Did he really just see his father kiss Snape? Had he really kissed Draco in the other dream?_

_"What's going on?" Harry said out loud._

_"You okay?" A voice called from across the room._

**Chapter 6**

"You okay?" The voice repeated.

Harry rubbed his eyes, he looked across the room. "I'm fine Ron." He said noticing the red haired boy. "What time is it?"

"Dinner's almost over."

Harry got up and looked around for his cloak.

"You feeling better?" Ron asked eyeing Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry said grabbing his robe.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"I got some." Harry said sighing. "I'd better get going. I've got detention with Umbridge."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ron asked his best bud.

"Yeah. I have to." Harry shrugged. He threw his robe on and left for Umbridge's office.

----------------

Pausing before he entered the room he sighed, 'It was just a dream.' He thought to himself.

He opened the door and walked in, Malfoy sitting down at Umbridge's desk.

"Hey." Malfoy said looking up.

Harry felt a slight jolt, but quickly ignoring it and shook his head. "Hey."

"You missed dinner."

"I did."

"Are you feeling okay?" Malfoy lifted his hand placing it against Harry's forehead.

Harry felt another jolt, this time stronger. His scar warming, a bright light flashed.

_Snape stared out of the window of Slughorn's classroom. He sighed setting his books down on his desk._

_James had managed to ignore him all day. Snape laid his head down on the desk, keeping his tears to himself_

_James slowly sat next to him from after watching him for a couple of minutes, he saw that Snape's breathing had changed. His breathing heaving, as if he were sobbing soundlessly._

_"Why'd you kiss me Snape?" James whispered. Snape lifted his head towards the window, wiping his eyes. "Snape?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it." Snape sighed._

_"Are you sure?" James said looking at him, his eyes staring into Snape's dark ones._

_"Just leave me alone." Snape said looking away._

_"Fine." James sighed standing up, he moved and sat next to Lily. Never taking his eyes of the dark headed boy._

_"What do you think is going on?" Remus asked his boyfriend, holding his hand underneath the table._

_"I don't know." Sirius sighed. "Doesn't seem good though."_

_"Yeah, they were getting along yesterday."_

_"Wonder what changed." Sirius half whispered._

Harry shot up, looking around. He felt dizzy and everything was blurred. Finding his wand he tapped the middle of his forehead. His eyesight becoming clearer again.

Beside him he saw Draco sit up slowly. Draco looked at Harry, "Potter, what the bloody hell was that?!"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged stating the truth. "I've been having them for a while."

"Did I hear your father correctly saying, saying that he and Snape had kissed?" Draco asked standing up.

Harry nodded, suddenly regretting that motion. "Yeah."

"Harry, what is going on? I don't think these are dreams." Draco said sitting down. "I think that they are some sort of visions, visions of the past."

"I agree…" Harry felt dizzy. He vision blacking out as he collapsed only hearing Draco shouting his name as he fell.

_TBC_

**A/N:: Not too long. Review! Review! Review! Pwease? K, I'm going to go and write another chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously::_

"_Did I hear your father correctly saying, saying that he and Snape had kissed?" Draco asked standing up._

_Harry nodded, suddenly regretting that motion. "Yeah."_

_"Harry, what is going on? I don't think these are dreams." Draco said sitting down. "I think that they are some sort of visions, visions of the past."_

_"I agree…" Harry felt dizzy. He vision blacking out as he collapsed only hearing Draco shouting his name as he fell._

**Chapter 7**

"_Is he going to be okay?"_

_"I'm sure that he is."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes Mr Malfoy. It just seems that his body gave up after lack of sleep. It seems like he hasn't slept in weeks."_

_"I don't think he has." _

Harry began to open his eyes.

"Well, Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said looking at Harry glaring. "It's seems that you haven't been taking care of yourself."

"I know." Harry sighed looking at the blonde boy beside him who had a look of worry on his face.

"Mr Malfoy, please stay with him while I go and retrieve some dreamless potion from Professor Snape."

Draco nodded.

"What happened Malfoy?" Harry asked as Madam Pomfrey left.

"You passed out."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that."

Draco sighed, "After I felt your head I felt a jolt. All the sudden I noticed that the room had changed. I saw a boy that looked you and a younger version on Snape. I heard something about Snape had kissed your father. Then the vision ended. I looked at you, you were very pale."

"And I passed out." Harry said closing his eyes for a moment, laying his head back on the pillow.

"You okay?" Draco asked standing over him.

"Yeah, just feel worn out."

"Can I give you my opinion?" Draco asked sitting beside the dark-haired boy.

"Sure."

"I don't think their dreams. I think they really happened."

"No, don't say that." Harry said wincing.

"I think you're going into someone's mind seeing these things."

"But who's?"

**a/n:: for you! yayness. i kinda like the next chapter...i mean no...i haven't written it...hehhe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n:: not a big fan of this chapter. But at least it's an update. I'll update the next one tomorrow. Much love, take care, be safe. –Hikari90**

_Previously::_

"_Can I give you my opinion?" Draco asked sitting beside the dark-haired boy._

_"Sure."_

_"I don't think they're dreams. I think they really happened." _

_"No, don't say that." Harry said wincing._

_"I think you're going into someone's mind seeing these things."_

_"But who's?"_

**Chapter Eight::**

"But who's?" Harry said softly.

"I have no idea." Malfoy frowned. "But I do think that you're probably seeing these things for a reason."

"What reason would it be to have dreams of your father and potion's teacher kissing? Why would I need to dream about the fact that Sirius and Lupin got together?"

"Calm down." Malfoy said as he saw a vein bulge on Harry's forehead.

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry. What about you, are you okay?"

"No, not really." Malfoy admitted. "I'm kind of confused."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't understand how your father and Snape could have gotten together. I mean, what about Lily?" Malfoy asked confused pulling his chair closer to Harry's bed.

"Mum and dad didn't really get together until after they graduated. Mum, hated dad for the longest time. I could understand him having a relationship, but I don't know if he was with Snape." Harry shrugged.

"Well, think about it. Sworn enemies, born to hate each other. Of course something would happen." Malfoy said smiling. "By the sound of that vision thing it seems that something was starting to happen between them."

"It was just a kiss. Besides we're sworn enemies and we're not lusting after each other. I still hate you and want you dead."

Malfoy frowned at the brunette, "So, what are you going to do about the visions? Are you going to try to stop them, or see what happens?" He said quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know. For tonight I'm serious go to try and sleep. I need it. Maybe the potion might work. Hopefully it works."

"HARRY! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN BED TODAY!" A loud shrilly voice shrieked from the door.

"You'd better go. Hermione will think its weird you're here and she doesn't know about the dreams." Harry whispered to Draco.

Malfoy nodded and ran out the door.

"Harry, you never listen to me do you?" Hermione said coming to Harry's side, glaring at him as Ron came running in out of breath.

"I tried to calm her down mate. Didn't work very well." Ron said sitting down in the chair that Malfoy had been sitting in.

Hermione looked around, "Was that Malfoy I just saw in here with you?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him." Harry lied.

"Okay. Now, tomorrow I want you to stay in bed. No, classes at all."

"For once I actually agree with Ms. Granger." A harsh voice sounded from the doorway.

"Snape." Harry scowled.

"That's Professor Snape to you. Now, when Madam Pomfrey came to me I was quite curious. What have you done to yourself this time?" The stern man said smirking.

"I just haven't been sleeping lately."

"Hmm, I will not have you missing my class for anything but seeing as you look like you could keel over in any moment I think that you should take tomorrow off. I made a fresh pot of my Dreamless Draught last night." Snape pulled out a couple of bottles. "Here, the instructions are on the parchment I put on the bottle. Use it wisely. Now, don't think I'm being _nice_, for all you know I could have put something in it to poison you with."

Snape left the room just as quickly as he appeared.

"Um, do you think that we should test the bottles for some kind of poison?" Hermione asked worried.

"Naw, I don't think he'll do anything rash." Harry said glaring at the door. "Guys, I'm tired so I'm going to try to get some sleep. Why don't you two go ahead and get to sleep too. I'll be fine."

Hermione hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead, "Get some sleep."

"See you tomorrow mate." Ron said following Hermione out of the door.

Harry watched as they left and gulped down one bottle of the Dreamless Draught. Hoping that it worked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine::**

He turned over in his sleep, snoring lightly. He mind blank.

"_Harry? What if we get caught?" Draco whispered sitting in front of the black haired boy. _

_Harry's glasses twirling around his fingers, "We are in love with each other. I wouldn't think it would matter."_

"_I know, but still what do you think would happen if we were found out about. What would our friends do, what about my family?" Tears shined in the pale boys eyes._

"_They wouldn't accept us. You're family would kill me."_

"_I don't want that to happen."_

"_Neither do I." Harry sighed._

"_We can't just give up." Draco said grabbing Harry's hand lightly._

"_I know."_

"_We could just keep it hidden. Like we have been." _

"_Yeah, it'll be hard. Are you okay with that?" Harry said rubbing his hand._

_Draco nodded wiping his eyes smiling, "You?"_

_Harry smiled kissing Draco's hand softly, "I'm more than willing."_

Harry grunted and rolled over, his eyes twitching in sleep.

"_James, you okay?" Lily asked as she noticed James staring at Severus._

"_Huh?" James asked looking at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_You sure, you keeping staring."_

"_Eh. I'm fine don't worry about it." James shrugged._

"_Alright James, but if you need to talk then I'm here." _

Harry rolled over again and the scene changed yet again.

_Severus wiped his eyes again, looking over his shoulder for the first time since the beginning of class. He saw James staring at him, something in his eyes that made Severus wonder._

_He took out a piece of parchment and tore off the bottom half, pressing his quill to it._

'_James, we need to talk. Please don't run away from me. I just want to talk. I won't try anything, I promise.' Severus flew the parchment towards James._

_Severus could see in the reflection of the glass window James reading the note. He prayed that he answered._

_James picked up his quill and wrote back, sending it flying back towards Severus, making sure no one saw it as it flew back._

_Severus grabbed the letter and opened it, 'Of course. Stay here after class. I'll stay too. Slughorn should leave right after class ends. We can say we're working on a potion. I've been meaning to talk to you too.'_

_Severus smiled slightly and wrote back, 'No problem. I'll talk to you than.'_

_After class both boys stayed. Severus walked over to James chair._

_James looked down at his desk, "Severus, do you like me? I mean as in 'more than a friend'."_

_Severus looked away, "I have to go."_

"_Wait…" James said calling after Severus._

Harry woke up with a start to someone shaking him. He opened one eye to find Madam Pomfrey looking at him.

"Well, get up boy. You've been asleep for about half a day."

"I have?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now we need this bed one of the first years messed up a potion and now the whole class has boils. Now, up you go." Madam Pomfrey said helping Harry up and changing his wardrobe for him with a quick spell. "Now, did you rest well? Any dreams?"

"I slept fine." Harry lied.

"Alright. Now, go on to lunch." Madam Pomfrey said shooing him out the door.

_Oof. _As soon as Harry walked out of the door he ran into someone, causing them to fall.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The person asked standing back up from the fall.

"Well Malfoy, seems as though Madam Pomfrey sent me away."

Malfoy scowled, "Why'd she do that?"

"She needed the bed." Harry shrugged.

"That little piss of shit…" Malfoy mumbled.

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"


	10. Chapter 10

Previously::

"_What are you doing out of bed?__"__ The person asked standing back up from the fall._

"_Well Malfoy, seems as though Madam Pomfrey sent me away.__"_

_Malfoy scowled, __"__Why__'__d she do that?__"_

"_She needed the bed.__"__ Harry shrugged._

"_That little piss of shit__…"__ Malfoy mumbled._

_Harry cocked an eyebrow, __"__Why do you care?__"_

**Chapter 10::**

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Why do you care?'" Harry repeated smirking.

Malfoy laughed nervously, "I don't care. Besides what's so wrong to make sure my enemy is perfectly healthy for our next fight."

"Uh huh." Harry laughed.

"Are you going to lunch?" Malfoy asked as Harry started to walk away.

"Nope. I don't want to have to put up with Hermione and Ron."

"You have to eat."

"I've got it covered. Trust me." Harry chuckled walking away.

"Be careful" Draco whispered as he watched Harry walked away.

=HD=HD=HD=HD=HD=HD=HD=

Harry made it to his dorm room, his exhaustion almost taking over him. Luckily the hunger in his stomach kept him awake.

"Dobby" He yelled.

The little house elf popped in front of him, "Harry Potter sir."

"Hey Dobby. How are you?"

"I is well. I is hearing that you is sick?" Dobby asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm starving."

"Of course. Dobby will bring you something from the kitchens. Dobby will be right back." Dobby nodded popping out.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled.

=HD=HD=HD=HD=HD=HD=HD=

Harry sighed deeply after eating a big lunch. He was trying to figure out why he was having dreams of him and Dra…Malfoy together.

Who had kissed him that night in the closet? Why was he having these weird dreams? And did Snape and his dad get together?

For the first time since he had started getting these dreams he actually wanted to go to sleep and dream up the answers.

He wanted to finally figure out what was going on.

Lying back on his bed, surrounded by pillows and wrappers from the pumpkin pastries he ate after his lunch. He quickly fell into sleep.

_James waited for Snape at the beginning of class the next day. He hadn't been able to find him at all after class or that morning. But he knew there was no way he was going to miss Potions. It was his best/favorite class._

"_James? Are you okay? You've been acting weird all week." Lily asked coming up beside him._

"_I'm fine. You go ahead and find a seat. I'll be in there in a second." James said looking around for the familiar black, stringy hair._

_In the corner of his eye he saw someone short try to slip past him. He grabbed their arm gently, "Snape."_

_Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He made it a point not to turn around, "What do you want?"_

"_We really need to talk."_

_Severus sighed and turned around, "No. We don't actually."_

"_You can't keep running from me." James growled._

_The smaller boy flinched, "I can try."_

_James glared at the boy who ran into the classroom. _

Harry stretched in his sleep rolling over. It seems that his rolling over was like changing a channel. The scene is his mind changed.

_Sirius and Remus walked into class a minute before the bell rang. Lily had saved them both a table behind hers and James. She smiled at the relationship between her two friends._

"_What's up with James?" Remus whispered to Sirius._

"_I have no idea but whatever it is, it definitely has to deal Snape." Sirius said looking at the other boy who James was glaring at._

"_What should we do?"_

"_I think we should make sure Snape doesn't bug James ever again." Sirius grinned evilly._

"HARRY JAMES POTTER"

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

I'm a horrrribblle writing it's been awhile since I even really acknowledge I had an account on here.

I'm going to do what I can to finish my stories.

I hate leaving things unfinished especially when I know how things will turn out.

My life has been crazy, I graduated highschool 08 and haven't had consistant internet and my only source of a laptop was gone for good until Christmas that year.

But even then I had college to worry about and falling in love : D

I had backed up my stories and then my laptop went kabooom. So then I needed to get a new laptop.

I got one but was busy with life.

So I now have decided years later to finally backup my work reread, edit, and continue it!

It'll take me awhile to get back on track since I haven't actually wrote in a long time but I will let you know when I have new chapters ready.

I love all my readers and hope you forgive me for being gone so long. : D


End file.
